Securing the future
< Sustpedia A new UK Sustainable Development Strategy, 'Securing the future', was launched by the Prime Minister on 7 March 2005. The Prime Minister said: "By joining up thinking and action across all levels of government, and by setting long term objectives, the Government is dedicated to securing the future for all. I want to use this new strategy as a catalyst for action." Launching the cross-government strategy, Environment Secretary Margaret Beckett said the aim was to show how people can be involved in making more sustainable choices. Mrs Beckett said: "Sustainable development is vital to building a decent future for everyone. The Government is leading by example but the strategy can't be delivered by the Government alone. The Government wants to ensure everyone has the opportunity to get involved - for local or global benefit." The strategy includes 'Community Action 2020 - Together We Can', to be launched in the autumn (2005). "It will give local groups support, information and training to influence what goes on where they live. They will be given specific support to help influence local authorities' Sustainable Community Strategies and local development plans. CA 2020 will be part of Home Office's 'Together We Can' programme. The PM announced his intention in the autumn (in his speech on climate change on 14 September, 2004) to use the new SD strategy as a platform to reinvigorate Local Agenda 21 activity. Local action will be backed up by: - giving everyone access to "data-on-the-doorstep" - by 2010 we will develop a new comprehensive set of web-based maps and statistics that will give complete information about the quality of everyone's local environment in England. - consulting later this year (2005) on improved powers for environmental protection for the Environment Agency. The Government is giving the independent Sustainable Development Commission, chaired by Jonathon Porritt, a new role as the watchdog on the performance of government in delivering sustainable development. "This will help drive action to ensure delivery of our sustainable development goals." The new UK Strategy has been launched alongside a new Framework for Sustainable Development across the UK, shared between the UK Government, the Devolved Administrations and the Northern Ireland Office. The new UK Strategy and UK Framework have been developed following the extensive "Taking it on "consultation launched in April 2004. Over 900 individual responses were received; responses were also received from each English region through a process of regional dialogue and a series of workshops were held. The new Strategy sets out the Government's objectives for four key priority areas: *sustainable consumption and production *climate change and energy *protecting natural resources and environmental enhancement and *sustainable communities. It covers areas which are the responsibility of the UK government. and is available via the publications page of the Government's sustainable development website Related topics *Together we can secure the future *Community Involvement via Community Action 2020 *Talk:Community Involvement via Community Action 2020 *Sustainability networks *Community involvement External links *RadStats, The environment and social harm: A critique of the UK Sustainable Development Strategy, Tom Bigg (undated?) Reference Defra press release Category:Sustpedia